gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Control
Control ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel, Die Zeit deines Lebens, und wird von Artie, Blaine und Quinn mit den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Janet Jackson aus ihrem dritten Album "Control" aus dem Jahr 1986. Lyrics Quinn: This is a story about control, My control. Control of what I say, Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my way I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do Are you ready? I am 'Cause it's all about control And I've got lots of it Blaine: When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was a long ago I'm in Quinn mit New Directions: Control (Artie: Never gonna stop) Control (Blaine: To get what I want) Control (Artie: I've got to have a lot) Control (Blaine: And now I'm all grown up) Artie: First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me Artie mit New Directions: So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy Artie: But now I know I've got to take Quinn mit New Directions: Control (Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow!) Control (Artie: To get what I want, uh) Control (Blaine: And never gonna stop) Control (Artie: And now I'm all grown up) Artie und Blaine mit New Directions: Jam, wooh wooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (mit Artie und New Directions: decisions) When it has to do with (mit New Directions: my life, my life) Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand And lead you on this dance, ah Blaine: 'Cause what I got is because I took a chance Artie mit New Directions: I don't wanna rule the world, Just wanna run my life New Directions: Ooh Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take Blaine mit New Directions: Control, ooh ooh (Artie: Now I've got a lot) (Artie und Blaine mit New Directions: Ooh) Quinn mit New Directions: Control (Blaine: To get what I want, ow!) Control (Artie: I'm never gonna stop) Control Artie und Blaine: Now I'm all grown up, wooh! (New Directions: Uh!) Artie und Blaine mit New Directions: Free-ee at last Blaine: Out here on my own Artie: Ooh ooh ooh yeah, Artie und Blaine mit New Directons: Hee! Artie und Blaine: Now control this Blaine: Uh! Artie: 'Cause I've got my own mind Artie und Blaine mit New Directions: Gonna make my own decisions Artie: When it has to do with my life Blaine: I wanna be the one in control Artie und Blaine mit New Directions: I'm in control (Blaine: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) I'm in control (Blaine: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) Fehler *Als Blaine am Anfang singt, wechselt seine Jacke innerhalb von 15 Sekunden von auf- zu zugeknöpft und wieder zurück. *Während der Performance ist ein Kameramann zu sehen. Quelle Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Sectionals